Charlotte Spencer
Charlotte Spencer ( シャーロットスペンサー''Shārotto Supensā ) is an S-Class Mage of The Red Griffin Guild. She well knowed and feared throughout the magic world through her moniker '''Morgana' (モルガナ'' Morugana'') for her great mastery over different fields of magic. She is also called as the Chanter of Elegies ( エレジーのシャンテ''Erejī no Shante'') for her famous way of casting spells through chanting long phrases. She was once a member of the famous House of Spencer, but years ago she left it and ran away not wanting the duties as the next heiress of the clan. Appearance Charlotte is a young girl that is in her early teenage years. She has pale white skin and red eyes. She also has long blonde hair tied into long pigtails with two black ribbons. She wears an elegant black gothic lolita dress lengthening until her knees. The dress has a red ribbon bow tied bat symbol design cross her front to the back on her dress. She also adorns a pair of black boots with red cross on each one. It has been said whenever you see her you get the feeling of a intimidating and scary athmosphere. Personality Being treated as a princess during the past , Charlotte retains her attitude of being a steriotypical aristocratic heiress. Whenever she's seen , her prescence always shows enchanting air of dignity and grace, yet is sarcastic and condescending to those she considers lower than her, always expecting them to have the highest standards of formality when conversing with her. Requiring them to use such honorifics when to talking to her like calling her "Hime" but she somehow allows certain people to just call her by her name. Despite her cold demeanor towards the others she deeply cares for her allies, and she's still very loyal to the guild. History Being said that she was once the next heiress to the House of Spencer. Charlotte once lived a life of fame and luxury. Enjoying the clan's popularity and postion towards others. She has trained the clan's special clan exclusive spells inheriting ancient books containing high leveled magic, then she became a famous mage on her own right. But knowing that she'll be the next head of the clan , she ran away a day before she was just to be appointed as the next head for she didn't want to fulfill her duties as the clan leader. Several months after leaving the main Manor she moved into the old mansion of the clan without the other members knowledge she hid there and made that her home. Tired of living alone doing nothing she decided to find a guild wherein she could think she would have fun. She joined a lot of guilds but she thought it was too weak for her, and then one day while on a quest she met the first guild master of the Red Griffin guild. They fought for awhile and she was easily defeated, after the battle she was offered to join the guild. She gladly accepted it for she has seen a stronger mage other than her, thinking that would be the guild that would befit her. She has been with the guild since it's beginning, and now she's one of the S-Class mages of the guild. It is unknown how old she is but it has been said that she's really older than she looks. Sypnosis Magic and Abilities Illusion Magic (幻魔法 Maboroshi Mahō): Charlotte is a master illusionist, being her main type of magic she has complete mastery over it. Her prowess over this branch of magic is truly terrifying for it has been said that her illusions seem to be really real. Her spells are powerful and it is known to be taught only to the Spencer clan members, she has been said to create her own spells that matches high leveled ones. Usually people can't define if her attacks are really an illusion or it is already a reality. Water Magic (水の魔法(ウォータマジック) Mizu no Mahō (Wōtā Majikku)): Charlotte is skilled in water magic. She can summon a large body of water and manipulate it in any way she wants. Her skill even extends to manipulating the weather. *'Rain ' (雨 Ame) : She enchants this using these words: "You who crosses between sky and earth, gently flowing water, gather in my hand and give me thy power rain " First small droplets of water rain down from the sky after each minute it gets heavier and heavier until it would become a vicous storm like weather. **'Sea ' (海 Umi): Charlotte can use this to form a large body of water as big as a laker or even as a sea and then she can manipulate it **'Freeze' (フリーズ Furīzu): While the spell is on effect she can conjure another spell with the incantion " Oh heavenly rain waiting upon the heavens tear thy sky and open them wide, make it Freeze" the droplets become large shards of ice and it becomes a blizzard or a hail like situation where in every shard is directly focused on the opponent. It is difficult to avoid. *'Water Vortex' (水の渦 Mizu no Uzu) : First Charlotte enchants using these words; "Oh thy godess of the moon and the sea power the forces tides shall make summon thy waves thy my spell to take, Water Vortex" and a magic seal appears in the sky then she summons a large body of water and blasts it towards the enemy with tremendous force either drowning them or immobilizing them. She can use this to buy time and prepare another spell. Air Magic (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō): Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Trivia *She is based from Rachel Alucard from Blazblue Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage